Wandering
by sandybeliever
Summary: Hutch decides to take a walk alone and finds new friends and old.


**Wandering**

"Starsky, Hutchinson. In my office," Dobey called to his top detectives.

Hutch jumped up from his chair and walked passed Starsky who was fishing in his desk for something. "Coming, Starsk?"

"Yeah, in a minute," Starsky said distractedly.

"I don't think Captain Dobey has a minute," Hutch warned.

Starsky's eyes widened as he pulled a bottle of Tylenol from the back of his drawer. "Found it." He got up and followed his partner in the office.

"Headache?"

"Yeah, it's been coming on all afternoon," Starsky said, wincing.

Hutch went straight for the water cooler and poured his friend a cup. Starsky sat down in one of the chairs across from Dobey's desk. "Thanks, Pal."

"Don't mention it," Hutch said as he sat down.

"What's the matter, Starsky?" Dobey' voice was gruff but both men could see the concern in their superior's face.

"Aw nuthin', Cap'n. Just got a headache."

"You look tired. Doesn't he look tired?" Dobey looked over at Hutch for confirmation.

Hutch studied Starsky as he downed the pills. "He does, Captain, but can you blame him after the couple of weeks we've had?"

"Well, that's the reason I've called you in here. First I want to commend you for the excellent work you did on the Springer case."

"Thanks, Cap'n," Starsky said. He crumpled the paper cup up and tossed it at the waste basket but missed. He went to get up but Hutch put his hand out and stopped him.

"I'll get it," Hutch said leaning down to pick up the cup and put it in the trash can.

Starsky smiled. "Thanks, Pal."

"You worked two weeks straight," Dobey continued.

"Yeah and seeing that today is Friday, I plan on doing nothing but staying in bed for two days," Starsky said. Seeing the looks on his captain's and partner's faces, he added, "alone."

"Uh, huh," Dobey said, unconvinced. Hutch turned away and smirked.

"Really." Starsky looked at Dobey innocently.

"Well, make that four days then. I don't want to see you two again until Wednesday."

"Hey, Captain, that's great. Thank you."

"Oo, two days of rest and two days of…hmm," Starsky got a devilish look on his face.

Dobey stifled a chuckle. "That's what I figured. Enjoy. Now get out of here."

Hutch got up. "Come on, Starsk. I'll drop you at home. I'm beat too."

They grabbed their jackets and left the station. Once in the Hutch's car, Starsky leaned back against the headrest and closed his eyes. Hutch looked over at him. "You sure it is just a headache, Starsk?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Starsky felt the back of Hutch's hand on his cheek and his eyes popped open. "What the heck are you doing?" He swatted away the hand.

"Just checking to see if you have a fever."

"I don't have a fever, geez. I'm just beat. You said the same yourself. Face it, Partner. We ain't as young as we used to be."

"That's true," Hutch said as he eased onto the highway.

Starsky had closed his eyes again but opened them. "Why are you going this way? You're gonna hit traffic."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Hutch replied. "The back roads are too bumpy."

Starsky looked over at his friend. "And because of my headache, you didn't want to go that way, right?" Hutch didn't reply but kept driving, looking straight ahead. "Right?

"Maybe," Hutch said, still not looking over at Starsky.

Starsky sighed loudly.

"What?" Hutch asked, finally glancing over.

"We are like an old married couple."

"We are not. Married couples live together."

Starsky chuckled. "Well then, we are one step away from a married couple."

After a while, Hutch smiled and nodded. "I guess we are."

Hutch pulled up to Starsky's apartment building. "Look at that. Record time. Told you there wouldn't be traffic."

"Or bumps," Starsky said as he wearily climbed out of Hutch's Ford.

"You want me to come up?"

Starsky turned around, confused. "For what?"

"I don't know," Hutch said with a shrug.

"The most I'm gonna do is brush my teeth, Blondie. And I can do that by myself just fine." Starsky knew his worrying partner wasn't going to be convinced. "Hey, my headache has even faded."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You are just keeping me from my date with my pillow. Go home."

"Okay, Starsk. Goodnight. I'll talk to you soon. Maybe we can do something together after we sleep for 24 hours or so."

"It's a date." Starsky shut the car door and patted his pockets looking for his keys. He heard Hutch roll down his window and turned around to see him holding his jacket out of the window, grinning. Starsky came back and snatched the jacket from Hutch's hand. "Shaddup."

"Goodnight, Starsky," Hutch said smugly.

Hutch drove to his place on automatic pilot. He parked in his usual spot and moved to open the car door but stopped. He looked up at his apartment building and realized he didn't want to go in. Yes, it had been a tough two weeks and he was tired. But more than that, he was emotionally exhausted. Going to bed or sitting watching t.v. with a beer wasn't going to fix whatever he felt inside.

Hutch sat with his hands on the wheel. He wanted to go somewhere but didn't know where. Have a bite to eat at The Pits? No. Go back to Starsky's? No, he was sure his partner was already in bed by the way he looked. Hutch reached for the ignition key to start the car but again stopped. He looked behind him in the rear view mirror then ahead of him. He looked across the street.

Hutch took the car key out of the ignition and pocketed it in his jacket, got out of the car, shut the door and started to walk. He didn't think about which way he should go. He just started to walk down the street. Eventually, his pace picked up as the cool night air revived him and his tired legs loosened up.

Although, Hutch knew the city well because of his job, he eventually reached a section he didn't know as well and slowed down a bit. He looked into the windows of the shops and as he passed a bakery that was closed, his stomach growled.

_Guess I better get something to eat,_ he thought to himself. After a few more blocks, Hutch spotted a diner and went in.

He found a booth and made himself comfortable. An older waitress put down a place setting and handed him a menu without even acknowledging him. "Uh, thank you," Hutch called after her. He glanced at the menu. Typical diner fare. Greasy, fried...Starsky would love this place. As Hutch waited for the waitress to come take his order he looked down the row of booths in front of him. There was only one person sitting in a booth besides himself. At the bar, there was a 30-something couple, a man who kept glancing at his watch who must be waiting for someone and an old man with gray hair nursing a cup of coffee.

Hutch's eyes surveyed the group then settled back on the occupant of the booth. She was extremely heavy. Hutch wasn't sure how she fit in the booth. Her enormous breasts spilled over onto the table top and seemed to be in her way as she ate. From where he sat, Hutch could see at least two dinner plates. One was a burger and fries that she was presently devouring. The other seemed to have been some sort of pasta dish. Nothing remained on it but the tomato sauce. The woman dropped a greasy French fry in the ketchup slathered on the plate until not only the fry was saturated, but her fingers as well. She leaned back her head and dropped the food into her yawning mouth then begin to suck each and every finger clean. Hutch's stomach burbled and he tasted bile. The woman, sensing she was being watched, looked down the diner at him. A self-satisfied smile crossed her face. The she stared at him smugly as if she dared him to say something, to call out a disparaging remark to her. Hutch was sure she was used to it. He looked away and tried to find the waitress who seemed to have forgotten about him. Spotting her, he waved his menu at her. She came over and took his order of Minestrone soup and black coffee.

When the waitress left, Hutch stared down at his placemat not wanting to make eye contact with the woman in the far booth or to even see her eating. Since the placemat didn't even have advertisements on it, he finally looked up and was met by dark eyes in the booth just beyond his. The owner of the eyes, a middle-aged, dark-skinned woman smiled slightly. Hutch assumed she had seen his relieved reaction and wondered how it must have looked to her. He picked up his water glass and downed half before putting it back down.

"You look tired," the woman said and Hutch looked up at her. "Heading home from work?" Hutch heard an accent but wasn't sure what it was.

"Yes, well, sort of. I got home from work but felt like taking a walk. I ended up here." The woman nodded at him. "What about you. Going home too?"

"No, I'm on my way to work."

"Working nights, huh? That's tough to get used to."

"Yes, but I've been doing it so long, I don't know if I could change now." The friendly woman looked up at the waitress and gave her her order of baked fish and white rice with a cup of tea. The waitress sighed and argued that it was not on the menu and showed the woman something similar. Politely, the dark eyed lady asked for her order to be made the way she requested and told the waitress she'd be happy to pay the price of the more involved meal on the menu. With a rude, 'fine,' the waitress turned and headed into the kitchen.

"Well done," Hutch said raising his water glass.

"Thank you. Some people just don't want to change. They are so rigid when there is no reason to be. My name is Haru, by the way."

"Ken," Hutch replied. He paused, "Would you mind if I joined you?"

The woman gestured with her hand at the bench across from her. Hutch picked up his place setting and water glass and moved to sit across from her.

The waitress came in with his order just as he got settled. Haru's eyes twinkled as she saw the confused woman look from Hutch's table to her own. Hutch glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm over here now," he said. The waitress plunked down his soup which spilled over onto his paper placemat and turned to leave. "Uh, excuse me. I asked for coffee?" With a sigh, she took a cup and saucer and placed it down and filled it before walking away.

"See what I mean? Rigid." Haru chuckled and Hutch joined her.

"I feel like I've done something wrong."

"Well, you didn't. Don't worry about it Ken. And please, go ahead and eat while it is hot. Don't stand on ceremony because of me."

Hutch felt wrong eating in front of her but since he really was hungry and she did offer, he picked up his spoon, wiped the spilled soup off the handle with his napkin and dug in. "Not bad. I've never been here before. You?" Hutch suddenly felt like he had handed her a version of 'do you come here often.'

"No, I haven't. I am new to this neighborhood."

"Oh, you've moved here recently?"

"No, I suppose I can explain by telling you what I do for a living. I am a home care giver."

"Home care?"

"Yes, if there is a sick or elderly person who does not have family to care for them, I come and take care of them overnight."

"You mean you sleep at their house?"

Haru nodded. "Yes, I'll come in and clean up after them, give them a bath, get them settled into bed. I am there during the night if they need anything. And in the morning, I get them up and dressed before their day care person arrives."

"Oh, I see," Hutch said blowing the steam from his coffee before taking a sip.

"Today, I start with a new person. I have not met her yet."

Hutch put his coffee cup down and stared into his soup. "That means that recently…" he wasn't sure how to word what he wanted to ask but Haru understood.

"Yes, I recently lost a friend."

Hutch picked up his spoon but stopped and looked at the woman in confusion. "Friend?"

"Of course. I worked for her and her family but she was my friend." Haru's eyes misted over.

"I'm so sorry."

Haru waved Hutch's concern away. "Don't be. It was her time."

"How long did you work for her?"

"Almost ten months. When they called me they said, 'Haru, she only has two weeks, maybe three.'"

"And she lived ten more months. I'm sure it was because of your wonderful care."

Haru's cheeks flushed. "She knew when she would be ready to go and she was not ready back then." Haru thanked the waitress as she placed her dinner on the table.

"It must be difficult to work with someone at the end of their life. Was she able to communicate?"

Haru brightened as she cut into her fish. "Oh yes! She and I looked at each other that first day and just clicked. We were good friends from then on."

"She was lucky to have you."

"I like to think so," Haru said with a nod of her head. "And I was lucky to have her."

Hutch finished his soup and pushed the bowl aside. Surprisingly, the waitress refilled his coffee cup so he picked it up and blew on it briefly. "What time do you need to be at your new friend's home?" Hutch said with a wink.

Haru laughed lightly and looked at her watch. "Twenty minutes. She lives just two buildings down from here so I have time to relax before I head over."

"May I ask where you are from…originally?"

"Figi."

Hutch's eyes widened. "Really? I don't believe I have ever met someone from Figi."

"No? And where are you from? You are not from California originally."

"Good ear. I'm from Minnesota."

Haru wrinkled her nose. "Much too cold there, yes?"

"Yes. Very cold at times."

"Well, Haru, I have really enjoyed your company. Thank you for letting me sit and eat with you."

"It has been my pleasure, Ken. Perhaps our paths will cross again. You never did tell me what you did for a living."

"I am a police detective."

Haru's eyes twinkled again, "Well, maybe I should hope our paths do not cross after all."

Hutch laughed loudly as he took out his wallet. "Could I pay for your dinner? I don't want to seem too forward but I'd like to."

Haru studied Hutch for a moment. "Tell me, would saying no mean that I was being too rigid?"

Hutch grinned. "Yes, it would."

"Well then, I accept your offer."

Hutch studied the woman across from him as he waited for the waitress to bring the bill. She was most likely in her mid-fifties, her hair was pulled up and graying, some strands poked out from the bun. She wore no makeup. She had a large dark birthmark on her left cheek and a bit of a mustache at the corners of her mouth. She was one of the most beautiful women hutch had seen in quite some time.

Hutch paid the bill and added a generous tip. Haru noticed it over her tea cup. He shrugged. "Who knows what kind of day she's had."

"That's very kind of you, Ken."

He stood up and extended his hand. "Goodbye, Haru. Thank you again for the company."

"Goodbye, Ken. And thank you."

Hutch stepped out into the darkened street and put his hands in his pockets of his jacket. He continued to walk. He came to a corner and passed by a prostitute.

"Hey, babycakes. Where you going?" The woman called after him.

Hutch turned and looked back with a smile.

Squinting, the hooker leaned toward him. "Oh man, you're a cop. I recognize you. Oh man."

"Don't worry, I'm not a cop tonight. Just a guy going for a walk."

"Seriously?" she asked, her frown fading.

"Yeah, have a good night." Hutch continued on his way. He came upon a general store and went inside. He poked around in the hats he found in a bin. He found a tweed Irish-style cap and tried it on. He then went to a rack of sunglasses. He chose ones that had very pale lenses with a yellow tint. He paid for the items and left the store. Outside he tucked his hair behind his ears and put on the cap and then the glasses. He liked how the lenses made the street lights appear brighter with long beams shooting down toward the pavement.

Hutch came upon a busy section of town where there were many bars and clubs along both sides of the street. People milled out on the street to escape the noise and the smoke in the bars. Hutch slowed down and watched the different groups of people from the different bars. He'd been down this road before but never really noticed how diverse it was. There was a biker bar at the end of the block and a disco at the intersection where he stood. Behind him he heard country music playing faintly.

"Hello," a voice came from Hutch's right and he turned. A man in a fedora with a feather in the brim was smiling at him.

"Hello," Hutch replied.

"What's your pleasure tonight?"

Hutch paused for a moment then turned and looked around them, realizing what the man was asking. "I'm not really sure yet."

"Well, there is a little bit of everything."

"That is true. I was just marveling at that myself."

"I love it here because I like so many different things." He swept his hand along the top of his ear as if brushing hair away but he was bald beneath the fedora. The movement made Hutch notice the diamond stud earrings he wore in both ears. "I don't like the same thing every night, you know what I mean?"

Hutch nodded, "I think I do."

"I like to try everything, to experience everything." The man swung his arms about him in a way that reminded Hutch of Rosie Dobey when she told him a story about her school. "I like your hat."

Hutch reached up and touched the brim. "Why thank you. I just bought it tonight. I like yours too."

The man smiled and brushed his hand above his ear again. "Thank you. Have fun tonight."

"You too." Hutch carefully crossed the street of busy traffic and entered a bar called Harry's Place. He sat down at one of the few spots open at the bar. "Coors, please."

There was a singer at the piano and another person on drums, tapping out the beat of the jazz song on a snare drum. Hutch picked up his glass of beer and turned slowly on his barstool to survey the room. A beautiful blonde woman sat chatting with a man but slid her eyes up to meet Hutch's. _Another day, maybe; not tonight,_ Hutch thought as he continued to people watch.

He noticed a brunette down the other end of the bar. She nursed a drink and stared straight ahead, her back to the room. She wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her upper arms as if she was cold. Hutch looked away but after a minute he looked back. The woman had her head down, her right hand in her hair. When she put her head back up to take another sip of her drink, her eyes tracked down the bottles at the back of the bar so that Hutch could see her face more clearly. Her eyes were dim with dark shadows under them. Hutch closed his eyes and glanced away as he recognized the signs of someone needing a fix. He took a long swallow of his beer and then looked back. Something about her seemed familiar.

Hutch stared straight ahead, reading the labels of the liquor set up in rows. He finished his beer and waved at the bartender for another. The brunette had disappeared from the other end of the bar. Hutch turned in his seat and was met with astonished brown eyes as the woman had been about to walk behind him. Hutch smiled slightly then turned away. He felt the breeze of the door when he realized why she seemed familiar.

_Hutch leaned against the fence post and watched his father's prize stallion trot around the pasture, kicking up its heels and whinnying. _

"_A penny for your thoughts," Amy said from below his left ear._

_Hutch looked down at her. "Oh, nothing."_

"_I'm going to miss you when you head to college in the fall," she pouted._

_Hutch went back to watching the horse. "I won't be that far away." Hutch rested his right boot on the bottom rung of the enclosure. "I'll be back for visits." Hutch felt her hands wrap around his upper arm._

"_Can I come with you, Ken?"_

_Hutch looked over at her. "What?"_

"_Take me with you. I want to get out of this town."_

"_Amy, I can't take you with me. I'll be living in the dorms. You belong here with your family."_

_She sighed heavily and let go of his arm. "You just don't want me there."_

_Hutch's jaw clenched as she played that game of trying to get him to confess his feelings for her. Truth be told, he didn't want her there. Amy was his girlfriend but he wasn't in love with her. Dread filled him as he thought about starting medical school. Dr. Kenneth Hutchinson. He scoffed aloud and Amy thought it was in response to her._

"_Well screw you!" She turned away, her long shiny brown hair whipped around her as she stomped off toward the road._

"_Amy, I didn't…" Hutch saw her raise her middle finger over her shoulder and he deflated, his words trailing off. He felt a weight lift from his shoulders as her figure disappeared down the dirt road leading away from the ranch._

Hutch jumped down from the stool and followed the brunette outside. A few people milled about in the cold night air. He glanced around and spotted the woman as she rounded a corner. He quickly caught up to her with a few long strides. "Amy?"

The woman stopped abruptly and turned to look back at him. Her dry hair dragged over her shoulder as she turned her head. "Leave me alone, Ken."

"Oh my God, it _is_ you." Hutch reached for her but she pulled away crossing her right arm over to her left. She rubbed her hand up and down the other arm.

"Yeah, it's me. Now go finish your beer. I'm leaving."

Hutch reached for her again, this time hooking her left elbow. "Wait a minute, Amy." He held on as she tried to pull away but then Hutch let go as he saw her grimace in pain. "I'm sorry." Hutch dropped his hands to his sides and took a step back. Amy rubbed her arm where he had held her, her head hanging down in obvious shame. "Are you okay?"

She looked up sharply. "Yes, I'm okay," she snapped. She turned away but stopped and looked back. "What are you doing here?"

Hutch was surprised by her question, expecting her to just walk away. "Here in Bay City or here in this bar?"

"Both, I guess."

"I could ask you the same question," Hutch said but regretted it when Amy's eyes darkened. "It's a long story, come on back to the bar and have a drink with me." Amy shook her head 'no' and went back to rubbing one arm with the other hand then switched. Hutch leaned a shoulder against the brick wall of the bar and stuck his hands in his jeans pockets. "Okay then, so I went to college…"

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, let's go." She walked back toward the front of the bar. Hutch smiled as he followed her.

As they entered the bar, Hutch went back to his original spot and picked up his beer then waved at the bartender for two more for him and Amy. He turned toward her. "Go grab a table." He was happy the band had taken a break so they could talk more easily.

After paying for the drinks, Hutch grabbed a bowl of peanuts and carried it and the drinks to the table Amy had chosen. She thanked him as she took her glass from him.

Hutched smiled and took a swallow of his beer. He put it down and stared into the glass for a moment. "I hated college. I hated medical school even more. Never even finished a year."

"Wow," Amy said as she wrapped both hands around her glass. "Your father must have hit the roof."

"I don't think he'll ever completely forgive me. My mother was more understanding about quitting medical school but not about the job I ended up with."

"Which is?"

Hutch hesitated, suddenly sorry he brought it up. "Cop."

Amy let go of her glass and sat back in her chair. "Oh."

"Detective, actually."

"Here in Bay City?" Amy started to pick at the napkin beneath her glass of whiskey.

"Yup, over at Metro." He watched Amy fidget. "Amy, you don't have anything to worry about." She stopped pulling at the frayed napkin and looked up at him with a flash of anger. Hutch thought he saw shame in there too. "We're friends."

"Are we?" She snapped out and Hutch winced slightly. "We haven't seen each other since that day when…oh, never mind, you probably don't even remember."

"Of course I remember. I was very unhappy with my life and my future back then. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Amy picked up her glass and drank it. Hutch noticed she needed two hands now to keep it from shaking. "I should go."

"Don't go yet." Hutch placed his hand over hers after she put down the drink. She pulled it away and placed it in her lap.

"Hey, I've got people to see, places to go, you know?" She finished her drink then pushed her chair back.

"You're hurting."

"What?"

"I can see you are strung out."

Amy stood up quickly and backed up. "I don't know what you are talking about, Ken. I'm just tired."

Hutch stood up to face her. "Don't run. I understand, believe me."

"You don't understand anything!" She turned to go but Hutch stepped between her and the door.

"You haven't told me _your_ story yet."

Tears sprung in Amy's eyes and she took another step to bypass Hutch but he put out an arm to block her. She stepped back, hung her head and started to cry. Hutch used the same arm to pull her to him. She buried her head in his chest and cried softly. He heard her say, "Leave me alone" but she didn't pull away. Hutch picked up a clean napkin from a nearby table and handed it to her. She took it and dabbed at her nose and eyes as she kept her face close to his chest. After a minute she pushed herself back. She dropped back down into her chair and wiped at her smeared mascara.

Hutch sat down. While she composed herself, he waved to a waitress for another drink for Amy. He hadn't finished his own beer and thought he better keep a clear head. The drink arrived and when the waitress left, Hutch said, "How about after this, we find a coffee shop. A nice strong cup of black coffee with extra sugar sounds like just what Dr. Hutchinson ordered." He grinned and Amy let out a laugh.

"You must mean your father."

"Ouch," Hutch said with a chuckle. "I deserved that."

Amy nodded, "You did." She sighed heavily. "I loved you, you know."

Hutch pinched his eyes shut as his heart skipped a beat. "I know. I was just a stupid kid completely self-absorbed. I don't know how you could have loved that."

Amy took a shaky sip of the drink the waitress put down. "Well there wasn't much else around that town."

Hutch leaned back and threw back his head with a laugh as he tossed some bills on the waitress' tray. "Okay, Uncle – I give!" He was happy to see her smile. He sobered. "I hope you didn't hold a torch for too long. And be gentle when you answer that."

Amy giggled. "For a while. I wrote a couple of scathing letters those first months after you left but ended up tossing them in the fire. But like I always said, I didn't want to stay in Duluth. I wanted something more. Got the lame-brain idea that I could be a starlet, ya know? Typical story. Ran off to Hollywood. Worked as a waitress, a clerk, even a cab driver for a short while." She looked up at Hutch. "A _very_ short while." They both laughed.

"After a few disappointing casting calls, someone told me flat out I wasn't pretty enough and to go home."

"That was cruel."

Amy gave a one-shouldered shrug as she went back to playing with her napkin. "It was the truth."

"Amy…"

"Anyway, I got tired of that huge city. I didn't want to go back home, though. I like California. I like the ocean better than the lakes, ya know?" Hutch nodded. "So, I moved here to Bay City about a year ago." She wadded up the torn napkin and finished her drink with a sigh.

"What about the drugs?" Hutch asked and watched as she didn't move but instead froze, not even breathing for a few beats. She shook her head.

"Look, I'm not going to preach to you or arrest your or anything. In fact…"

Amy looked up when he didn't continue. Hutch was now staring into his warm beer. "What?" Amy asked, wondering what he was going to say.

It was Hutch's turn to sigh. "I know what you are going through."

Amy tipped her head to see his face more clearly. "You?" Hutch nodded and she sat back. "No; couldn't be true."

Hutch told her his story of being kidnapped and strung out against his will. By the time he was finished, Amy's shaking hand was on his own. "I gave in to them. I told them where Jeanie was. I didn't even know what I was doing."

"Oh, Hutch."

"But I kicked it. Starsky locked me in a room and…" Hutch stopped talking as the piano began to play. "Let's get out of here and get some coffee."

Amy nodded and stood up to leave.

She stepped back out onto the sidewalk and turned toward Hutch. "Do you have a car, Ken?"

"Not with me. You?"

"No, but that's no problem. There is a coffee shop just down West Avenue." Amy pointed the way and they crossed the street at the light.

As soon as they sat down, a waitress filled their coffee cups. Hutch drank his black but Amy picked up the sugar jar and poured a hefty amount in her cup, stirring it well before taking a tentative sip by leaning over and tipping the cup, not actually lifting it from the table.

"Excuse me," Hutch called over to the waitress, "two pieces of apple pie, please."

"I'm not hungry," Amy said, wrinkling her nose.

"You need to eat something."

"I will, just not right now."

The waitress put down the pie. Hutch thanked her and picked up his fork. "Looks good." He took a bite. "Mm, try it Amy."

Amy picked up her fork and broke off a small piece of crust and ate it.

"That's it?" Hutch asked, trying to keep his tone light. Amy took a small piece of apple and chewed it. "There you go. Good, huh?"

"I guess." She leaned down and took another gulp of the hot coffee then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Cold?"

"Not really."

"I'd offer you my coat but," Hutch pulled open his jacket revealing his holster and gun. He smiled.

"Wow, little Kenny Hutchinson, a big city police detective."

"Hey, you know no one is allowed to call me Kenny."

"Except your grandmother, right?" Amy smiled wanly.

"Right." Hutch forced a smile again despite being worried about how the girl across from him was acting. He watched her pick at the pie crust with her fingers. "Look, Amy, I wanted to tell you how Starsky helped me get through withdrawal."

Amy dropped the piece of crust she had in her fingers and put her hands in her lap. She shook her head quickly. "I couldn't do it."

"You can. You know you can. I can help you."

Amy looked up. "You'd do that?"

"Of course I would. Despite being an ass to you umpteen years ago, I still hope you consider me a friend."

"I…I guess I do. But we don't know each other anymore. I tried to kick it a coupla times, anyway. Couldn't do it."

"Look, I'm willing to help but I won't push you. We'll finish our pie and coffee and then we either say goodbye…or we take a taxi to my place."

Hutch sipped his coffee and ate his pie while Amy finished her coffee and asked for another cup. Then ten minutes later, Hutch pulled out his wallet and left money on the table to cover what they'd ordered. Amy hadn't said another word or looked up.

Hutch slid out of the booth and stood up. "Is this goodbye?" Amy nodded her head, still not looking at him. "Well, it was good to see you again. I hope you believe that."

Hutch sighed as his zipped his jacket and left the coffee shop. He turned to go back the way they had come but as he turned the corner he heard his name. He turned as Amy ran up to him. She moved from one foot to the other for a few seconds. Hutch waited. Finally she looked up at him.

"Help me?"

Hutch smiled and waved down a passing cab.

~ S&H ~

Late the next day, Hutch tiptoed away from his bed where a shaking Amy lay. She had fallen into a fitful, exhausted sleep. Hutch knew he didn't have much time. He picked up the phone and dialed Starsky's number then pulled the receiver as far into the corner of the kitchen as he could.

_Hullo?_

"Starsky, that you?" Hutch tried to keep his voice down but didn't want to sound like he was whispering to arouse Starsky's suspicions.

_Where the hell have you been?_

"Hey, you could have called me just as easily."

_Nuh uh, I'm sick._

Hutch, who had been hunched over, stood up straighter. "Sick?" He went into full guilt mode for not being there for his best friend. "What's wrong?"

_I dunno, flu I think. _

"Oh, Starsk. Stomach flu?" Hutch's mind raced as he tried to figure out how he would be able to help Starsky but knew he couldn't leave Amy's side for at least another 24 hours.

_No, not that bad. Just a rotten headache and a fever._

"How high?"

_I dunno, Mrs. Courville just puts her lips on my forehead._

Hutch relaxed a bit. Ona Courville was the doting motherly woman that lived downstairs from Starsky. "Oh, so you have your west coast mother stopping in?"

_Yeah, she brought me soup. It was good._

Hutch bit his lip before asking, "Do you need anything?"

_Nah, I'm all set. I've been watching movies and catching up on my reading._

Hutch quietly let out a sigh of relief. "You sure, Buddy?"

_Yeah, I'm sure. You'd only end up catching it. Doesn't it figure that we finally get a nice long weekend and I get sick._

"I had a feeling it was more than a headache when I dropped you at home last night." Hutch couldn't believe it had only been a day since he last seen Starsky. It seemed like so much longer.

_Yep, you sure know me well._ Starsky yawned loudly.

"Hey, you get some sleep and call me if you need anything, okay, Pal?"

_Thanks, Hutch. Bye._

"Goodbye, Starsky."

Hutch walked back to the phone on the wall and hung up the receiver then blew out his tense breath. He contemplated calling Huggy and asking him to check on Starsky but thought better of it. Huggy would only start to ask why he himself couldn't go and Starsky _did_ sound okay. 'Mother Courville' would keep a close eye on him.

Hutch heard Amy stirring and looked in on her. She was mumbling in her sleep, tossing and turning. Hutch waited until she settled again then sat down on the couch. He knew he needed to get a few minutes of sleep himself or he would be no good to her. He leaned back his head and was asleep almost instantly.

~ S&H ~

Hutch rushed to the door as he heard Starsky's familiar knock. Hutch reach it just as Starsky let himself in with the key that Hutch hid on the lintel. Starsky bumped into the door when Hutch held it partially shut.

"Hey, what the hell? Let me in, Partner."

Hutch let the door open but stood in front of it. Starsky eyed him as he pushed his way past. "Holy shit, Blondie. You look terrible." Starsky sniffed the air. "This place smells rank. You sick too?"

Hutch momentarily considered lying but didn't have the chance to answer as the bathroom door opened and Amy stepped out wearing nothing but Hutch's blue t-shirt, her damp hair dripping on her shoulders. She stopped cold when she saw Starsky then turned and went back into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"It's okay, Amy. It's just Starsky."

"Who the hell is that?" Starsky asked, his voice low.

"Just a friend. Look, Starsk. I'm kind of busy. Can we talk later?" Hutch guided Starsky back toward the door. Starsky opened it, stepped out onto the landing and pulled Hutch out with him. He shut the door.

"What kind of friend is that?"

"What do you mean?" Hutch asked.

"You know just what I mean. I know the look of a junky when I see one."

Hutch hung his head and sighed. "Hey, she's an old friend, like you and Sharman."

"Hutch, Sharman was never as bad as that girl in there." Starsky pointed at the apartment door.

"Look, I don't have time to explain, Starsky. Can we talk later?"

Starsky looked over Hutch's shoulder at the door to the apartment then looked back at his friend. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

Hutch nodded somberly. "Learned from the best." He smiled.

Starsky then understood what Hutch had been doing the last few days. "Get some rest would ya? Geez, you look like…well, like I did back then."

Hutch chuckled. "I bet."

"And open some windows." Starsky wrinkled up his nose before heading down the stairs. "Talk to you later, Buddy."

Hutch went back inside and closed the door. He leaned against it, wearily. He still had another day before he had to get back to work. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked softly. "You can come out. He's gone." Hutch walked away and sat down on his couch. Amy came out of the bathroom slowly. "I'm sorry about that. He came in before I could stop him. _That_ was Starsky. I promise you'll have a proper introduction later." Hutch patted the seat next to him and Amy sat down on the edge of the cushion.

"So, how do you feel after that bath? Better?" Amy nodded at him. "I know it made a world of difference to me." Hutch reached his hand toward her. Amy took it and slid back more onto the couch. "You don't have to be embarrassed with me, Amy."

"I can't help it." She ran her fingers through her hair self-consciously.

Hutch got up and went into the bathroom to get a comb. He came back and sat down, turned Amy in her seat so her back was to him and started to comb her hair. "Nothing happened here that didn't happen to me, you know." Amy hung her head down. He reached around and put his hand under her chin and raised it back up then went back to combing her hair. "Your hair smells nice."

"Yeah?"

"It does. I think today I am going to spend the day cleaning so the whole place smells as good as you. Then I'll go out and pick up some clothes for you to wear. Sound good?"

"I'll help you clean." Hutch finished combing out Amy's hair and she turned to face him. He smiled and brushed aside her long bangs from her face.

"Well, I appreciate the offer but I'm pretty sure you are going to be sleeping most of the day. I never felt so tired in my life after…that. I'll start with changing the sheets so you can lay down when you need to."

"I'm surprised you have any sheets left."

Hutch chuckled. "I ran down the block and did a load when you were asleep."

"Oh, Hutch."

"What?"

Amy shook her head. "I can't thank you enough."

Hutch smiled and put out his arms. Amy leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her thin frame. "Someone once said, 'When you dig another out of their troubles, you find a place to bury your own.'"

"I like that," Hutch heard a smile in her voice. "Remember when we used to sit out under the big oak tree and read each other poetry?" She said back and smiled up at him.

"Oh, wow, that's right. We were quite the poet snobs, weren't we?" Hutch asked and Amy nodded and laughed.

"Hungry?"

"A little, yeah."

"Well, what is your favorite food? I'll make anything you want, name it."

Amy pulled out of his embrace and looked into his eyes. "Salad."

Hutch leaned back, amused. "What? Salad? Amy, we need something to put some meat on your bones. Salad won't cut it."

Amy gave him an obstinate look. "Well, that's what I want."

Hutch sighed. "Okay, but there may just be a nice slab of lasagna next to that salad." He got up and went to pull the sheets of the bed and get his place back into shape.

~ S&H ~

Wednesday morning Hutch whistled as he came into the squad room. Starsky was already at his desk. "Hey there, Starsky."

"Hey there, yourself." Starsky said as he watched Hutch take off his jacket and place it on the back of his chair. "You certainly are chipper. You also smell a lot better than you did the last time I saw you."

"Gee, thanks." Hutch pulled a file from his desk and opened it.

Starsky watched him a minute more then said, "Well?"

Hutch looked up from the file. "Well, what?" Starsky made a face at him. "If you are asking about Amy, she is fine and back home." He went back to his file but felt Starsky's eyes on him. He closed the file and looked back up. "Do you remember me telling you about the girlfriend I had before I left for college?"

Starsky's eyes widened. "That's her?"

Hutch briefly explained how Amy ended up in Bay City and how their paths crossed Friday night.

"You went walking for miles in that section of town, Hutch?"

"I did and I enjoyed it immensely. You should come with me some night."

"Can I bring my gun?"

Hutch sighed. "If you must."

"You did have your gun, didn't you?"

"Starsky, can we just get back to work?" Hutch snapped.

"Okay, okay."

"I'm meeting Amy Friday night at the same bar we met." Hutch said he reopened the case file on the desk.

"Is that an invitation for me?"

"Sure, come along."

~ S&H ~

Hutch parked his car in front of his apartment building Friday evening and got out of the car.

"Why we stopping here? Forget something?"

"No, come on."

"Come on where?"

"Starsk, we are walking to the bar."

"What? No way," Starsky whined.

"Yes way, now come on."

Starsky grumpily got out of Hutch's Ford and slammed the door. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and trudge after Hutch.

After about 30 minutes, Hutch looked back at his lagging partner. "Stop dragging your feet. I want to see if I can catch Haru."

"Who?"

"Never mind, just catch up."

Hutch turned a corner and spotted Haru walking away from the dinner. He jogged to catch up. "Haru, hello."

The older woman turned at the sound of her name. She broke out in a smile. "Hello, Ken. It is nice to see you again."

"I was hoping to catch you," Hutch said as he pointed down the sidewalk to Starsky. He waved at him to hurry up so Starsky picked up his pace. "This is my partner, Dave Starsky. Starsk, this lovely lady is Haru."

Haru put out her hand and Starsky shook it. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm sorry boys but I must get to work."

"How is your new friend?" Hutch said with a wink.

Haru suppressed a smile and shook her head. "Oh, she is a difficult one. I don't think she will call me friend – not just yet."

Hutch leaned in and kissed Haru on the cheek. "You'll charm her yet," he said softly.

"I'll see you again, Ken. Goodnight."

Hutch looked warmly at Haru as she waved goodbye. "Goodnight."

Starsky watched the woman head down the street then looked over at his friend with a confused look. Hutch ignored him and kept on walking. Eventually, they got to the part of town where Harry's Bar was located.

"Well, hello again, handsome," the man with the fedora called out. Starsky stopped dead in his tracks and watched as Hutch went over and greeted the man, shaking his hand and placing his other hand on the man's upper arm. Hutched leaned in to listen to something the fedora-wearing man said and they both laughed. Hutch waved goodbye and headed across the street.

"Come on, Starsky," Hutch called back at him as he weaved through the traffic toward the bar. Starsky hustled when he saw Hutch disappear inside the bar. "Over here," Hutch called out. Starsky waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim light as he followed the sound of Hutch's voice. He spotted him sitting down at a small table. Hutch was catching the waitress' attention to order beers. Starsky pulled out a chair and sat down.

"We are early but the music is great here so we can just relax and wait for Amy."

Starsky accepted the beer from the waitress and smiled as Hutch asked to start a tab.

An hour later, Hutch was checking his pocket watch. "Why don't you call her?" Starsky asked.

"She doesn't have a phone. You know, no money for it," Hutch said and Starsky nodded in understanding. "She plans to get one soon, though." Hutch started to tap his foot nervously.

"Do you want to go check at her place?"

"Do you mind?" Hutch asked, relieved.

"Is it far?" Starsky said, feigning annoyance.

"Not at all, just a few blocks."

Hutch led Starsky to the hotel where Amy lived. They headed past the sleeping desk clerk and up the stairs. Hutch knocked and when there was no answer, he knocked again. "Amy, you in there? It's Ken." He looked back at Starsky who smiled and shrugged.

Hutch tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. He opened the door as he continued to knock on the door. "Amy?"

Starsky stepped in behind Hutch and spotted Amy right after Hutch did. She was lying on the small cot face down, her arm hanging off the side. A syringe lay on the floor near her hand and the tourniquet was still on her upper arm. Hutch went to bolt to her but Starsky recognized the pallor of death and grabbed his friend's arm and pushed past him. "Let me, Hutch," he said as he stooped down and felt for a pulse. She was stone cold and stiff. Hutch was behind him, trying to get to the girl. Starsky stood and turned in one smooth movement and pushed Hutch back. "Don't Hutch. She's gone. Probably has been for a day or more."

"No," Hutch said angrily and pushed Starsky out of the way. He knelt down near Amy and brushed her hair off her face. "Amy, why?" Hutch's voice was just a strangled whisper.

Starsky saw people gathering at the door. He pushed them back. "Please call the police and report an overdose," he said to a woman in bathrobe and curlers. She nodded and went back into her apartment. Two men and a teenage girl remained in the hall. "Nothing to see here," Starsky said angrily as they strained to see past him. He shut the door in their faces and turned back to his friend who was still on his knees, supporting himself with one hand on the nightstand.

"Come on, Hutch." Starsky took Hutch by the shoulders and helped him to his feet. Hutch kept his eyes trained on Amy as Starsky dragged him to a chair across the room.

"I don't want to sit down."

"Okay, then just stand here. Or better yet, let me take care of this. You go wait outside." Starsky knew Hutch would never leave but he tried nevertheless.

Hutch turned and faced the wall. He put an arm on the wall and leaned his head on his forearm. He stood there for a while then looked over at Starsky's worried face. "Why, Starsky?"

"Hutch, you've seen this before. I know you thought she'd kicked it but…she's obviously been an addict for a long time." Starsky's stomach lurched into his throat remembering Hutch getting clean not that long ago. Fear gripped him that someday Hutch may go down the same path. He shook the dark thought away. Hutch was now staring over his shoulder at the girl on the bed. Suddenly Hutch whirled around and slammed a fist into the wall, breaking through the plaster.

Starsky reached to help free his friend's hand from the wall. Hutch's knees started to buckle as a sob escaped him. Starsky supported him as he grabbed a hand towel from the sink nearby and wrapped it around Hutch's bleeding knuckles. He helped Hutch sit down and bent down to wrap an arm around the blond head.

"I'm sorry, Buddy," he said quietly.

Paramedics soon arrived followed by police. Starsky explained the situation. One of the officers went to call for the coroner as Starsky asked one of the medics to take a look at Hutch's hand before they went.

Hutch sat staring into space as his hand was cleaned, wrapped and bandaged.

"He should get that x-rayed but I don't think it is broken," the paramedic said as he packed up his supplies.

"Thanks. Thanks for your help." Starsky said as they left.

It was more than an hour later when a detective neither of them knew shut his notebook. "You are free to go. I'll call you if I have any more questions."

"You do that," Starsky said coldly as he put an arm around Hutch and maneuvered him into the hall and down the stairs. Amazingly, the desk clerk was still asleep. Starsky would have felt for a pulse on him if it wasn't for his loud snoring.

"Let's grab a cab and go home, Pal."

"I want to walk," Hutch said and took off in the direction they had come before Starsky could even reply. Starsky had to almost jog to keep up with Hutch's long-legged stride. His hair whipped straight back as his pace increased. He broke into a run. Starsky groaned as he also started to run. Hutch ran across streets, barely slowing down to check for cars. Starsky's heart beat hard in his chest, not only from exertion but from fear as cars blew their horns at the running blond man in front of them. Just before they got back to Abbot Kinney Boulevard, Starsky lost sight of Hutch. He made the last turn and spotted Hutch in front of his apartment, leaning on the roof of his car. Starsky relaxed and jogged the last few hundred feet. He huffed in cool air as he waited to have enough breath to speak.

"I have to tell her parents."

Starsky wiped the sweat off his top lip with the back of his hand and leaned a hip on the hood of the car. "Yeah, you do. But do me a favor and wait until tomorrow." He saw Hutch nod before putting his head in his hands. "Look, Buddy. I know this isn't much help but maybe this was meant to happen so that her parents would know about her. They would have never known probably."

"Devine intervention, Starsk?" Hutch asked, his voice muffled by his hands.

"Ya never know."

Hutch scrubbed his face with his hands then looked over at his best friend with red rimmed eyes. "You could be right."

"Let's go upstairs," Starsky said, putting his hand on Hutch's shoulders. Hutch nodded and followed him up the stairs. "How's the hand?"

"Hurts like a sonofabitch."

"Got any liquor up there?" Starsky asked as they walked side by side.

"Plenty."

"Good."

**The End**


End file.
